The Nightclub
by Ms. Donovan and Ms. Midnight
Summary: An extremely weak and subtle craphaul of ShadowOCness. Forgive me for I have sinned, and give life to crap. Shadow sits in a nightclub after the wrap of Sonic Team. Rated for language.


**Greetings, all. The Semine here, with...((duhdahduhdahdahdah!)) my final story for the contest of DOOM! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, in the course of slightly less than a year, I have finished ten romances in ten different fandoms! Whoo-hoo! Ah'm free as a boid! **

**Although this story kinda feels like a cop-out. I told Kali that I feel like I haven't put out as much effort as she did. She gave me a look. Looks am bad. So maybe I shouldn't feel cop-out-y.**

**I do not own the Sega verse or its characters. I own my OC. I do not own "Amnesia" by Chumbawamba. **

**Be warned: this is short and crappy and has very very very little actual romance. Since Shadow's character always seemed extremely aloof and this is how I think he'd find interest in a female.

* * *

**Shadow sat at one of the round tables just to the side of the bar. The nightclub's strobes bounced crazily over the dance floor, but he scarcely noticed. He was looking down into the dark auburn liquid of his Manhattan, thinking.

Shadow could hear the toasts and laughter and loud talking of the group he was with. They had all just finished a long, arduous acting job, not for a movie, but for a video game. Now that they were finished, they celebrated at this nightclub in Station Square.

Looking up, he quickly analyzed his surroundings and his companions, more of a reflex than anything else. The dance floor had a stage in the front of it, which had a young man was singing karaoke.

Cream and Amy were on the dance floor, Knuckles and Rouge were sitting at a similar round table talking quietly. Big, Sonic, Tails, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Omega were sitting at the bar, toasting and drinking. In his mind, Shadow dubbed them the Lonely Hearts Club. The only actor who wasn't present was Eugene Robotnik, who had work in the morning.

Shadow could feel his eyelids become heavy with boredom. Being a stunt-hedgehog meant adrenaline, and lots of it. Over the past two years he had become almost addicted to it, and now anything that didn't spike that electricity into his veins was trivial.

The only reason he had come out with the rest of the actors was that he didn't want to go home to a cold, dark apartment. That usually didn't bother him in the slightest, but when it was all you had to go home with, it proved that you were well and truly alone. Especially after being around people you've known for a long while.

'I've got to get a dog or something,' Shadow thought. 'Anything to put some life back there.'

Shadow had almost felt happy working with this group again. They had felt like, well, good friends. But now, as they all went celebrating, the closeness was no longer there. The dark hedgehog didn't really know how to make friends, and had hazarded a guess this time. Strategic alliances, sure. Sympathetic witnesses, of course. But friends? No way. And definitely not romantic relationships. The very idea would have made him laugh, if not for his reputation as a grim soul.

In this game, he had acted like he had lost his memory. It felt that way, occasionally. Like he couldn't remember was he was supposed to do with himself. It was a very empty feeling.

Yes, he had to get something to make life a little more tolerable.

Which wasn't to say it was tolerable already. He made good money and saved most of it, had a decent apartment and food, no earth-shattering identity issues or family crises. Shadow just happened to be…well, lonely, for lack of better term.

He stared back into his Manhattan, forcing himself out of his thoughts. Shadow considered getting another drink, then same that he had barely sipped his first one.

He glanced up tiredly, looked back at his drink, and did an uncharacteristic double-take, his eyes fixed firmly on the stage.

The young man that had been singing was holding out his hand to a beautiful cat-girl and sneering superiorly. She gave a sarcastic smile back, laid her hand close to his, and in one swift motion, slapped his hand with the back of hers. She then marched straight to the microphone, where Shadow got a good look at her.

She had on huge steel-toed Doc Martens boots. Her red-and-green plaid skirt and bright neon purple tights clashing brilliantly and her black shirt had a manga-style skull with huge anime eyes. She black fur and brown hair and her bright purple lips, and her whiskers shot out from her cheeks. Her resilient ears had about five piercings each.

Most striking, however, were her bright green eyes with slit pupils that scanned the club around her. She leaned towards the microphone and a track began.

**Goodbye to the summer  
Sold down the river  
Unhappy ever after  
Well did you ever?  
Did you ever reach for the  
Glued-down penny?  
Same old joke and it's not funny  
Burns are red bruises blue  
Out with the old cheated by the new**

The cat-girl swayed a little bit and sang with a high, quiet, and completely pleasant voice. Her mouth revealed to have a set of sharp eye-teeth amongst normal ones.

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

That struck a chord with Shadow, and the hedgehog sat up ramrod straight.

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

He glanced over at the Lonely Hearts Club by the bar, looking for their reactions. Vector's eyebrows would have been in his hairline if he had had any hair. Sonic was smirking, Espio looked suspicious, Tails, Big, and Charmy were oblivious and hyper. Omega was emotionless. The hedgehog looked back at the cat-girl, intrigued.

**You sing the same old verse  
Stick like glue for better or worse  
What goes around comes around  
Again again again  
This heart pulled apart  
Hydra fighting head to head  
Burns are red bruises blue  
Out with the old cheated by the new**

Over at the bar, Sonic noticed something odd and nudged Tails.

"Hey," Sonic said, "check out Captain Moody over there." Tails followed his gaze to where Shadow sat, seemingly entranced by the girl on stage, and giggled softly.

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

Suddenly, the song slowed down drastically and the girl leaned forward and crooned one word into the microphone.

**Amnesia**

Shadow blinked involuntarily. He wondered why the girl had chosen this song.

Suddenly, the cat-girl's bright green eyes fell on him. He could feel her gazed, warm and laughing, as she watched him watch her.

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
I don't remember...**

**Do you suffer from long-term  
Memory loss?  
**

**I don't remember...**

As the girl finished her song, she cocked her head fractionally to Shadow, placed the microphone in the base, and drank in the applause.

Shadow slowly started to clap for her.

* * *

**I hates it! But please review.**

**I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
